Harry Potter and Merlins Ring
by Jakh33
Summary: Dying Merlin puts all his magical power and knowledge into a ring. Young Harry Potter finds the ring.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and Merlin's Ring

Summary: Dying Merlin stores all his magical power and knowledge in a ring. Young Harry Potter finds the ring and puts it on.

Time-line= Merlin's Time - End of Harry's First Year.

Main pairing is Harry/Ginny/Hermione

Ive rated this M because I am not sure what I will include in this book.

* * *

Merlin's House, Camelot

Myrddin Emrys known by everyone as Merlin was doing his final piece of magic, he was storing all his knowledge and magical power inside a ring. Merlin knew that one day one of his heirs would have to fight a great evil, so he wanted to do all he could to help his heir defeat this evil. Merlin had made a ring of gold, protected it with his most powerful magic, left a message to his heir and put a spell to pull the ring to his heir, the spell would activate around the heirs Eighth birthday. Hopefully on his heirs eight Birthday the ring would bring itself to his heir and bestow all his magic and knowledge on the boy, with luck this would make the boy powerful enough to defeat this great evil. After finishing making it he buried the ring and lied down to rest, Merlin died a happy man, safe knowing he did everything that he could to help.


	2. Finding the ring and new powers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling Does

Harry Potter and Merlin's Ring

Summary: Dying Merlin stores all his magical power and knowledge in a ring. Young Harry Potter finds the ring and puts it on and lives a differant life.

Time-line: Merlin's Time - End of Harry's First Year.

Main pairing is Harry/Ginny/Hermione

Ive rated this M because I am not sure what I will include in this book.

Previously: Merlin stores his knowledge and power and dies.

Underlined: Spells

Italic: Thoughts

**(THIS IS A CORRECTED VERSION)**

* * *

Young Harry Potter had not had a good life, he had been abused by his family for as long as he could remember. However, unknown by all, this would all change with one event. In an unpopulated castle far away a ring flew off the table it was on and began its long journey to No. 4 Privet Drive.

It was a hot sunny day and Harry Potter was in the middle of cutting the Dursley's lawn when he heard a buzzing sound. Harry turned round to see a gold ring floating and humming,_ "I wonder why its floating" _Harry thought. Harry reached out and took the ring out of the air.

He looked carefully at the ring and he could see it was made of gold with platinum and gold inlays, and written on the inside of the ring was the word Emrys. _"Emrys, what does that mean? is that even a word?" _Harry thought. He thought about it then decided to put the ring on, as soon as the ring was on it glowed a bright white light and he suddenly knew all about magic and what he could do, and all about the wizarding world now. He also had a man tell him what the ring did and what he had to do.

He knew what he needed to do first he needed to claim his inheritance in Gringotts bank he was a little worried about marriage contracts, he should be able to make himself a staff from all the things in the vault and if not he knew there was a wand shop called Olivanders he could get some materials he may need. Once he had a staff he would check for updates in society then go to the Emrys Family Manor where he would be safe and he could train.

Right then time to go to Diagon Alley he turned on the spot. Just as he got to the alley, a young redhead girl knocked him over, his arm went crack as it broke. Her parents came rushing over as the girl got up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" said the redhead girl, she was a little younger than him and very cute.

"Its OK, don't worry about it. Harry said. He went to get up and winced. The girls father came over to him. "Are you ok young man" he asked. Ill be ok in a minute I think my arm is broke" said Harry. "Ok my name is Arthur Weasley, I'm going to take you to St. Mungo's to get you healed up, oh I almost forgot, whats your name?" said Arthur "My names Harry Potter and don't worry I can heal it myself." Harry said.

Arthur watched as Harry run his other hand along his broken arm as he whispered "Vigoratus meus infractus armo" Harry's arm glowed then completely healed, Arthur was stunned _"Ive never seen such a powerful spell except from Dumbledore, hold on this boy is Harry Potter." _Arthur quickly used his Order medallion to call Dumbledor. "Nice to meet you Mr. Potter and this is my wife Molly and my daughter Ginny" said Arthur.

Harry smiled, "Hello Mrs Weasley and Ginny and please call me Harry.

Arthur nodded "Ok then if we call you Harry please call us Molly and Arthur.

"Ok then" said Harry then turned to Ginny, " Hello Ginny, call me Harry as well, how are you?" said Harry.

"I'm fine Harry and im sorry i knocked you over, you came out of nowhere." Its alright, nothing magic can't fix." said Harry smiling.

At that moment Albus Dumbledore arrived, "Good afternoon Arthur, i picked up your order signal." said Albus

"Yes Albus Dumbledore meet Harry Potter." said Arthur.

"Dumbledore was shocked and turned to Harry. "Hello Mr. Potter, why are you not at the Dursleys and how did you get to Diagon Alley." said Dumbledor. "I left the Dursleys because they were making me be a slave and I simply apparated to the alley."

"Give me a second to think please Mr. Potter." Dumbledore thought he could get answers easier with Legilimency so he tried it on Harry. Merlin's ring picked up the Legilimency attempt and activated one of the protection spells putting an impenetrable shield round Harry's mind. As Albus could not get through his shields he said "Mr. Potter you need to go back to the Dursleys, its the only place safe enough for you.

"You can't make me go back there" Harry snarled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but its for the Greater Good" Albus pointed his wand at him and shouted, "OBLIVIATE!" as the spell came at Harry another protection kicked in backing up his memory and preparing to restore it. Harry's memory was wiped for a second before it was restored. "Why did you try to take my memories." said Harry. "Its for the best." said Albus shocked it hadn't worked.

Harry pointed at him and screamed "Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Incarcerous, Obliviate. Dumbledor was too shocked to move and was knocked out, stunned, bound and had his memory wiped in a second. The second Dumbledore's touched Harry the ring informed him it was the Elder Wand. "Harry wait" Arthur shouted.

Harry hurried off into Gringotts before anyone else attacked him. Once inside he walked up to a free Goblin "Where do I go for inheritances" he asked. "Follow me" the goblin snarled. He led him to another goblin. "Hello Mr. Potter what can I do for you today." "I would like to view my inheritances please." he asked kindly. "Would you like to view just your inheritances or your Magical Powers and Items and Property's as well" "Ill have a look at all please" "Just put a drop of blood on the parchment to view you inheritances and Magical Powers. Harry took the parchment and the knife pricked his finger on the knife and put a drop of blood fall on the parchment, as soon as blood hit the parchment the cut healed and words began to appear on the parchment.

**Harry Potter's Bloodlines, Magical Powers, Claimable Items and Propetys.  
**

**Bloodlines: Potter, Evans, Emrys, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Peverell.**

**Magical Powers:**

**Sorcerer/Wandless Magic: A Sorcerer does not need a wand or staff to use magic but using one is less draining.(Unlocked, Active)  
**

**Mage Sight: Can see magic being used and magic in use. (Unlocked, Dormant)**

**Mage Sense: Can sense and feel magic being used and magic in use (Unlocked, Dormant)**

**Full Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Elemental: Can create and has complete control over the elements (Unlocked, Dormant)**

**Elemental Combining: Combines Elemental powers to control things with two or more elements eg. Lava (Unlocked, Dormant)**

**Full Metamorphmagus: Can change bodyparts with a thought, full Matamorphmagus's can change their entire body including gender. (Unlocked, Partially Active)**

**Shadow Mage: Can manipulate and control shadows as well turning into a shadow and traveling through shadows. (Unlocked, Dormant)**

**Ice Mage: Can freeze water and control ice.  
**

**Time Mage: Can travel forwards, backwards and stop time (time-turner rules do not apply to time mages although recommended not to meet yourself), can also empower time-turners to work for days months or years in steady of hours. (Unlocked, Dormant)**

**Magical Core: The Magical Core holds the main amount of magic in the body (Unlocked, Not Blocked, Active, Number Of Cores: 7)  
**

**Magical Reserves: Smaller Magical Cores attached to the main one that refill it when running low. (Unlocked, Active, Number Of Reserves: 100)**

**Parseltounge: The ability to talk and command snake's. (Unlocked, Active.)  
**

**Parselmagic: The ability to use snake magic. (Unlocked, Dormant)**

**Natural Occulmens: Mind is protected from all Legilimency attacks. (Unlocked, Active)**

**Natural Legilimens: Can read anyones mind except a Natural Occulmens. (Unlocked, Dormant)**

**Natural Gobbledegook: Can speak to goblins in their native tounge without learning. (Unlocked, Dormant)**

**Animagus: Can change into a animal form, multiple and magical forms are rare but not impossible (Unlocked, Dormant, Forms: Basilisk, Hungarian Horntail, Phoenix, Griffin, Thestral. (Unlocked, Dormant)  
**

**Speaker: Can speak to most animals. (Unlocked, Active)**

**Afterlife Connection: Can go to the realm of the dead temporarily (Unlocked, Dormant)  
**

**True Master of Death: Can bring people back to life without them suffering. (Locked, Dormant, Requires you to be in possession of the Deathly Hallows)**

**Natural Healing: Will heal almost instantly. (Locked, Dormant, has to be commanded to activate, one time activation and will always work)**

**Key: **

**Locked=Requires something to use.**

**Unlocked=Can be used.**

**Dormant=Can be used but yet to be used.  
**

**Active:Power has been used.**

**Partially Active: Part of power has been used but not all power has been used.  
**

**Claimable Objects:**

**True Cloak Of Invisiblity: Cannot die while wearing the cloak, will make the user completely invisible to everyone. One of the Deathly Hallows. (Arriving to be claimed)  
**

**Elder Wand: Wand makes master unable to be defeated, one of the Deathly Hallows (Already claimed)**

**Resurrection Stone: brings back the shades of the dead, they will suffer. One of the Deathly Hallows (Arriving to be claimed)**

**Sword of Gryffindor: Gryffindors sword, it will imbue the powers of anything it touches. Combines with Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs**** swords to form the Founders Sword (Arriving to be claimed**)

**Sword of Slytherin: Slytherins Sword, Can cut throught all objects. Combines with Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs swords to form the Founders Sword (Arriving to be claimed)  
**

**Sword of Ravenclaw: Ravenclaws Sword, it gives knowledge of how to fight with a sword. Combines with Gryffindors, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs swords to form the Founders Sword (Arriving to be claimed)**

**Sword of Hufflepuff: Hufflepuffs Sword, it guides you when in danger in a fight. Combines with Gryffindors, Slytherins and Ravenclaws swords to form the Founders Sword (Arriving to be claimed)**

**Founders Sword: if all the founders swords are combine it they will form the founders sword, the founders sword has all the ability's of the sword as well as freezing the enemy, draining their health to heal yourself, causing more damage than normal and lowering the enemy's skills.**

**Propetys:**

**Potter: Potter Family Manor, Cottage in Godrics Hollow(Under Fidelius Charm), 2/5 Daily Prophet.  
**

**Evans: Evans Family Manor, 1/5 Daily Prophet.**

**Emrys: Emrys Family Manor, Merlins Cottage.**

**Black: Black Family Manor, No. 12 Grimmauld Place, 1/5 Daily Prophet**

**Gryffindor: Gryffindor Family Manor, 1/4 Hogwarts School, 1/20 Daily Prophet.  
**

**Ravenclaw: Ravenclaw ****Family Manor, 1/4 Hogwarts School, 1/20 Daily Prophet.**

**Slytherin: Slytherin ****Family Manor, 1/4 Hogwarts School, 1/20 Daily Prophet.**

**Hufflepuff: Hufflepuff ****Family Manor, 1/4 Hogwarts School, 1/20 Daily Prophet**

**Peverell: Peverell Family Manor, Hallows House.**

"Wow" Exclaimed a shocked Harry

"Indeed My Lord, nobody has had that many ability's since Merlin and even he did not have all of them." the wide eyed goblin said. "Your items should arrive soon, to claim them put your hand over them all and say I Lord Harry James Potter Evans Black Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Peverell hereby claim these items." the goblin told Harry.

Once the Items had all appeared on the desk Harry put his hand over them and said "I Lord Harry James Potter Evans Black Gryffindor Ravenclaw Sytherin Hufflepuff Peverell hereby claim these items" The items all glowed gold, The Master of Death unlocked and Harry put the founders swords together and said "Bind together and form the Founders Sword. All four of the swords seemed to melt and they formed a huge sword with a platinum and gold handle and a crystal blade.

Harry pocketed the Resurrection Stone, put the True Cloak of Invisibility around his shoulders and held the Elder Wand in his hand before he turned and said to the goblin "I'd like to go to the Emrys' vault please." "Certainly My Lord, follow me." Harry followed the goblin to the carts and got in, after a wild ride in the cart he found himself in front of a solid crystal door.

He walked up to it and put his hand on the door and it opened. He looked around there lots of money but the workshop in the corner was what interested him. He walked over to the bench and found lots of different types of woods, jars filled with magical cores and magical gems for staff tops. He let his magic look for a wood and it found a nice elder wood for the staff, strange as they tried not to make wands or staffs out of elder but he decided to use it anyway.

He used his magic to look again this time for cores and a it brought powdered dementor bone, basilisk venom and demiguise fur as well as a empty vial, suddenly a fire pheonix appeared cried tears into the vial and left a feather with the other cores. He used magic to make the wood staff shaped with a large block to shape for the gem.

Then the last thing he did was use his magic to look for a gem and any finishing touches, the Resurrection stone flew out of his pocket uncut itself back to normal, it then shaped itself to be a staff gem and embedded itself in the top of the staff, next the Cloak of True Invisibility unwrapped itself from his shoulders and wrapped round the staff, it sunk in leaving only the pattern of the cloak and a silvery sheen behind, then the Elder Wand went inside the bottom of the staff and the power of all three Deathly Hallows was placed inside the staff, the top of the staff glowed gold, engraved round the top of the staff was the words, The Deathly Staff and the symbol.

Now that he had a staff he hurried out onto the street and into the nearby library and used a spell to absorb all the books knowledge into him before he disapparated to the Emrys Family Manor not to be seen for three years.


	3. Training, The Dursleys and the Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling Does

Harry Potter and Merlin's Ring

Summary: Dying Merlin stores all his magical power and knowledge in a ring. Young Harry Potter finds the ring and puts it on and lives a different life.

Time-line: Merlin's Time - End of Harry's First Year.

Main pairing is Harry/Ginny/Hermione

Ive rated this M because I am not sure what I will include in this book.

Previously: Harry finds the ring and starts his new life.

Underlined: Spells

Italic: Thoughts

* * *

With a soft pop Harry arrived at the Emry's Family Manor, the manor looked amazing, it was five floors high, made of marble bricks with doors made of solid oak. Harry cautiously approached the doors and used the handle to open them, he looked around the entrance hall seeing that it was empty he stepped slowly in. Harry could tell the entrance hall would look very nice but it was covered in dust, Harry waved his staff and said "Evanesco" the dust vanished leaving the entrance hall spotless.

After looking round the manor he found that it had one master bedroom with a large king sized bed and an en-suite bathroom, ten main bedrooms each with queen sized beds and en-suite bathrooms, twenty guest rooms each varying from single beds small double beds. He found that there was a formal dining room with a large marble table with nice seats, there was also a informal dining room with a small table and seats more for comfort than to look good. He found a fully equipped kitchen, if not a little old fashioned. There was also three sitting rooms, two informal's and a formal. There was also many magical rooms like a fully equipped potions lab, a library full of magical books and a magical combat training room. The basement had also been magically expanded and was many times larger than the entire manor. After vanishing the rest of the dust from the house and generally cleaning it up, it was around 8:21 and Harry decided to rest up for a the day. Harry walked to the master bedroom deep in thought, _"If somebody had told me that today I would find out that magic was real, I'm a powerful wizard and I would be leaving the Dursleys and living a new life I would have laughed at them, yet here I am with all that true." _Harry thought.

Harry reached his room and he lay down on the bed and fell asleep within minutes, the next day Harry got up and made breakfast for himself, it was nice to get to eat the breakfast he cooked, instead of the Dursleys eating it while he starved. He sat down to eat while he thought about what to do. _"Right, according to the information in one of the books in the bookstore I should get a letter asking if I want to attend Hogwarts when I'm eleven so until then I will train to look after myself and get my body in a better shape."_ Harry thought

He got up and walked to the library, as soon as he got there he began to look around for things to learn, he decided to learn his elemental skills first. He found a book on elementals and looked up full elementals, the book said it was best to practice the water element first as it could help counteract the fire element, it said put out your hand palm up and focus on a ball of water floating above his hand. After an hour of attempting to get it to work a ball of water appeared in his hand then fell to the floor. The next step was to be able to get a ball of water with a thought instead of focusing. It took two hours of hard work but he could now make a ball of water appear in his hand with a mere thought. The next step was to manage to keep the ball floating in the air, by lunch time he had managed to work it out. He went to the kitchen made himself a sandwich and went to the informal dining room to eat it. After eating his tasty sandwich he went back to practicing, so far he was able to create water with a thought and could control the water formed. The next step was to control the ball of water to make a simple stream of water, he managed to get that done in a few hours. He looked to see what to do next and it said to get a ball and to turn it into a typhoon. Once he could make it into a typhoon he went down to sleep.

This routine carried on for two weeks until he had mastered the water element. He could now create a balls of water, had complete control over all water, could make large bodies of water could start and stop rain and cause storms like tsunami's and typhoons in the large lake in the grounds with a thought. Next he started to learn the air element, the first step was to learn how to tell the direction of the wind that took around half an hour, after that he read the book, it said to learn to create wind, creating wind was easy as he had already learnt how to create water so it only took around half and hour. Then he had to learn how to bend wind to his will with a thought, it took an hour and a half to manage to complete that. He ate another quick lunch and went back to learning. By the end of the week he had mastered the wind element, he had learnt how to create wind, bend it to his will with a thought and create storms like tornado's.

Next he started to learn the earth element. The book said first he had to learn about all the different metals, after a week he had learnt all the metals that there was. The books next step was to learn to create metals, first by concentrating and then with just a thought, he managed to complete this in around three weeks. The book said the next step was to shape and control the rock and metal, according to the book the easiest metal to practice with is gold as its softer than most metals. He managed to be able to shape and control the earth within another week. He kept doing all the steps until he had mastered the earth element, he could now create any metal with a thought and shape it with another, he could also effect large amounts of rock to cause earthquakes.

The fire element was by far the hardest as you had to learn to create the fire and control it quickly or the fire would go out as soon as created. It took him three months to master the fire element, he could now create and control fire, he could make the fire hotter and colder, he had also learnt how to make a tornado made of fire.

He decided to learn the time mage powers as they would allow him to learn more. It was very hard to become a time mage because you had to get in touch with time so that you could feel if something should not be changed. By the end of the year he was a master time mage, he could freeze, rewind and fast-forward time, he could open portals to another time and he could empower a time-turner.

Over the next two years he learnt to be a master shadow mage, he could travel in the shadows, he could also stop people by stopping their shadow. He also knew most of the shadow spells, they were mostly combat spells ranging from a stunning spell that could only be undone by a shadow mage to a shadow killing curse the shadow killing curse was jet black but did not require hate to use. He also learnt how to use his elements to smith large objects and was starting to build a large ship in the basement.

He knew he would have to go back to the Dursleys, that way his letter would be addressed to there and it would help put Dumbledor off. He out of the Manor and to the edge of the wards. With a almost inaudible pop he arrived at No. 4 Privet Drive, He walked up to the front door cast a compulsion charm on the Dursley's and knocked twice, after a few seconds of waiting Vernon Dursley opened the door, as soon as he saw Harry his face went red with anger, "You, you left and we don't want you back" Vernon said angrily.

"Let me in and I will explain some things to you." said Harry.

"Fine, come in quickly before the neighbours see you." spat Vernon.

Vernon opened the door and Harry quickly stepped in. Harry's mage senses detected blood wards protecting the house, as soon as he stepped in they started to recharge. He quickly made his way to the living room staff in hand. He sat down and made himself comfortable. Vernon called for Petunia and Dudley, Petunia came in, saw Harry and went very pale, Dudley came in with his arm in plaster, he saw Harry and sat down between his mother and father. "Right then lets get started, I will ask a question, then you can ask me one, OK." The Dursleys nodded.

"Why do you hate me?" asked Harry. "I don't hate you, its just that you have magic in you, I hate magic." answered Petunia.

"OK then, your turn." said Harry.

"Where have you been, all these years?" asked Petunia. "I out that I was the owner of lots of houses and manors, so I went to live in one of them." Harry said.

"OK my turn, why do you hate magic?" Harry questioned. "Magic separated Lily from me, then it killed Lily." Petunia said, she was almost crying.

"Magic didn't kill Lily, a man called Lord Voldemort killed her. Not all witches and wizards are bad, just some of them are." said Harry.

"I know but it was so much easier to have nothing to do with magic, than be reminded that Lily is dead. Also I couldn't go to the magical world, though I've tried" Petunia said quietly looking down.

"Why can't you go back?." said Harry asked. "The only way for a non-magical person to get in is if they have a magical child or if a magical person takes them in." Petunia answered.

"Do you still want to go back" Harry asked. "I do, what do you think Dudley, Vernon?" "I can go, but I don't know about Dudley because of his broken arm." said Vernon. "Hold on, can you come here Dudley?"

Dudley looked at his mother and father, they both nodded. Dudley walked over to Harry and Harry picked up his staff, "Put your arm in front of me and hold still, this will feel a little weird." Dudley put his arm in-front of him and held it still. "Harry pointed the tip of his staff at his arm and said "Vigoratus suus infractus armo" Dudley's arm healed. "Try not to use it to much for the rest of today and it will be fine by tomorrow." said Harry.

"Excuse me Harry, but I thought your kind used wands, why do you have a thing like a walking stick instead." Asked Petunia. Harry laughed and replied "Most witches and wizards use wands, I'm more powerful so I use a staff."

"Whats the difference between a wand and a staff?" Asked Vernon, who had mostly been quiet until now. "A wand is a short piece of carved wood with a piece of a magical animal inside, most staffs are long pieces of wood with lots of different pieces of magical animals inside and a gem on the top." Harry answered.

"You said most staffs do, are there other types?" asked Petunia

"I don't know about others, but my one as well as the normal things it has the True Cloak of Invisibility absorbed in the wood, the Resurrection Stone as the magical gem and the Elder Wand sealed inside the bottom of the staff." Harry said.

"What is the Cloak, Stone and Wand do?" asked Vernon.

"You can't die if you are under the cloak, the stone can bring people back to life as a spirit and the Wand cannot be defeated, making defeating me impossible and making me immortal as long as I hold the staff." said Harry

At that moment a letter came through the letterbox. "Ah that will be the letter then we can go to the Wizarding world." Harry said as he got up and collected the letter. He opened it up and everyone started to read the list, it read: (Extract from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone)

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Begginers' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry finished reading the letter, "We need to go to Diagon Alley for some of these things." Harry mumbled. "Some of these things, where else would you get them?" asked Petunia.

"Well I don't need a wand as I have my staff and I can make the cauldron and scales myself." Harry replied. "Lets go then." said Petunia.

"Hold on a minute we need transport." said Harry.

"How did you get here then" said Vernon.

"I apparated here, but that has the effect of making you feel like you are being squeezed through a hose pipe." replied Harry. He put out his hand and a ball of gold appeared in his hand, the Dursley's all gasped and uncle Vernon asked if it was real gold. "Yes its real gold." He replied.

He then used fire to make the gold into four rings, then he finished by using water to cool it down. He pointed his staff at each ring separately and said "Portus" the rings glowed blue for a second then went back to normal he turned to the Dursleys and said "The rings are called portkeys, say Diagon Alley to go there and Emry's Manor to go to the manor." "What about our things" asked Vernon.

Harry waved his wand and their things all dissapeared. "Their all at the Manor, lets go" Harry stated.

They all put their rings on and said "Diagon Alley" and they appeared in Diagon Alley. Harry took them to Gringotts and got everyone some money and told them to go and look round while he got his school things. First he went into a shop called Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, he walked into the shop. He was asked if he was going to Hogwarts, he said he was and was taken to the back to be measured, they measured him while he was resisting the urge incinerate the annoying and arrogant blond boy called Draco Malfoy that was next to him, after he was finished he quickly left to escape from the boy who spent longer doing his hair than most girls. Next he went to a shop called Flourish and Blotts and bought his books and some more interesting ones. He then walked into the owl shop and bought a snowy white owl, as he was leaving a phoenix landed on his shoulder, he looked at it then the shopkeeper and asked if he was selling it. The shopkeeper laughed "I only sell owls that Phoenix appeared on your shoulder." he managed to get out in between laughs. Harry shrugged and looked at the Phoenix, both his Phoenix and his owl nipped his hand and there was a flash of light and a two voices were in his head "Hello we are your familiars, my name is Hedwig and this is Xineohp." said one of the voices. The last thing Harry bought was potion ingredients, after that he met with the Dursleys and they returned to the manor.

* * *

Answers to reviews:

Why did Harry not immediately bring back his parents: He needs to get body's for them or they would be ghosts.

What did Harry wipe from Dumbledors mind: What happened when he tried Legilimency. To other people who don't know about Legilimency it looks like Dumbledor is just thinking, (Legilimency will be a thing very few know about) also in this story once your memory has been wiped you can not just undo it with another spell, only the person who cast the spell can undo it.

Thoughts on suggestions:

Voldemort as Harry's equal in power: I'm going to try to get them around the same level of power. I'm hoping to have a huge battle not just voldemorts spell reflecting.

Also: when Harry absorbed the knowledge from the bookstore he only absorbed random books so some spells Harry will know some he will have to learn at Hogwarts.

The spell Harry compulsion charm was to make them nicer to him and magic, it takes a few minutes to get implanted in their brains thats why one second they were angry at him the next second nice


	4. The Emerald Method and the Train

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling Does I also do not own Sonic. Saga Does

Harry Potter and Merlin's Ring

Summary: Dying Merlin stores all his magical power and knowledge in a ring. Young Harry Potter finds the ring and puts it on and lives a differant life.

Time-line: Merlin's Time - End of Harry's First Year.

Main pairing is Harry/Ginny/Hermione

Ive rated this M because I am not sure what I will include in this book.

Previously: Merlin stores his knowledge and power and dies.

Underlined: Spells

Italic: Thoughts

(Contains Reference's To Sonic)

* * *

Harry was currently deep in thought, he was thinking of a way to enhance a persons speed and strength. He had finally thought of an idea. He put his hand out and quickly made an emerald and cut it. He then used his power to form a power matrix inside the emerald. He filled the emerald with as much power as it could take until it was close to overloading. He found that he could change the power to any colour he wanted. He made 7 emeralds each a differ ant colour, he tested one of the emeralds and found that in the process of having the power run through you, muggles couldn't see you, the users hair would turn gold and the person would give off a bright gold glow. One emerald would make them run faster than the speed of sound and have enough strength to lift and throw two tonnes, but it would run out of power after one hour of use.

He created a larger emerald and filled it with twenty times the amount of power one of the smaller emeralds could take. He called the larger one the master emerald and the smaller ones chaos emeralds, because of what would happen if one of them exploded. He charmed the master emerald recharge itself, it could recharge around the power of a chaos emerald in an hour. He then linked the master to all the chaos emeralds so that it would recharge them through the link instantly, they could recharge themselves if the master was empty but they would take a day to completely recharge itself. He added another charm to make the emerald protect him but make the power explode around him, when he used this his hair turned red and a dark red glow would form getting brighter until it exploded. He then added the passwords "Chaos Control" for the advanced speed and strength and "Chaos Blast" for the explosion. He added lots of overpowered protection, anti-scanning, anti-theft and anti-copy charms so that they could not be stolen or copied also if anyone did a scanning charm on the emerald it would come up as a normal emerald. He then four even smaller ones repeated the process and embedded them into the top of his staff.

He then put one of the empty rooms to use. He shaped it into a heptagon shape and made seven stands to go round the outside and a larger on the inside. He added lots of protection runes to the walls floor and the stands themselves then placed the master emerald in the middle of the room and the seven chaos emeralds on the outside. He then added protection charms to the rooms and then warded it so that only he or somebody he invited could go inside. He also lined the floor and walls and ceiling with charged emerald and linked the power to the wards so that if they were attacked they could keep recharging themselves, the amount needed to recharge the wards was 1% of the power in the walls alone and the walls could be recharged in around a minute, with the ceiling and floor together it would take around fifteen seconds to recharge. This all together made the wards near impenetrable. He decided to use this on the rest of the house, so he went into the roof that was too cold to do anything with and filled it with powered emerald. He then charmed the ceiling unbreakable and connected the power to the wards. He decided to call this method of warding: The Emerald Method. He used it on the emeralds on the staff to protect it from stealing, summoning, disarming, scanning and copying spells.

After a few days it was time to go to school, he quickly formed a trunk from steel, painted it, put warming, unbreakable, locking, anti-copying and anti-theft charms on it, he then added wards to protect it. After that he magically expanded the inside till it was the size of a large house, he put a kitchen, dining room, living room, entrance, hall, three bedrooms and a room with a emerald to power the wards a library with his school books, a potions lab, a small training lab and a storage room. He went into the storage room, created a big lump of pewter and crafted a cauldron, then he created a slightly smaller block of brass and made a set of scales. He put all his books, potion supplies and familiars in his trunk along with the Founders Sword, he also put a load of woods and cores for if he wanted to try make something, shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket. He had made a holster that goes on his back for his staff, it would put it in his and when he needed it and go onto his back when he didn't, it was protected using his emerald method as was most of his stuff. He had even managed to line his robes with light emerald with enough power to protect him from most curses. He went to the Emerald Room as he called it and packed five of the chaos emeralds in his trunk, put one in his pocket and kept the last one in his hand, and so with staff on back, trunk in pocket, map memorised and chaos emerald in hand, Harry James Potter said the words "Chaos Control" began to glow gold and ran to Platform Nine and three-quarters faster than the speed of sound.

At Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley were about to walk through the barrier when there was a very loud boom. "What was that?" Ron exclaimed.

"It sounded like a sonic boom" said Arthur. "Whats a sonic boom?" asked Ginny.

"A sound made when something breaks the sound barrier, the sound barrier is..." At that point Arthur was cut of as a person that was glowing gold arriving near them at high speed. The glow started to fade away and soon it revealed a eleven year old Harry Potter. Arthur hadn't seen Harry since he was eight years old, he looked a quite different, he had a glowing emerald in his hand and a weird walking-stick like thing on his back.

Harry saw them and started to walk towards them. "Hello" said Harry as he reached them. "Hello Harry, how have you been" said Arthur.

"Oh Ive been fine, how are you and your family." Harry replied. "We're good, oh and let me introduce you to three of my six sons, this is Ron, this is Fred and this is George." said Arthur.

"I'm not Fred I'm George." said one of the twins. "Oh, sorry." said Arthur.

"Only joking, I am Fred." said Fred. Harry laughed at the twins antics.

While the twins were being told off Harry turned to Ginny, "Hi Ginny how are you." asked Harry. "I'm good, how are you today." asked Ginny.

Harry smiled and said "Im feeling quite good today, I've been looking forward to going to Hogwarts for quite a while, but they never said how to get onto the platform."

"I'll take you onto the platform." said Ginny. She turned round and shouted, "Can I take Harry onto the platform, please."

"Hold on a second Ginny." Mrs Weasley called to her daughter, she turned round and the family walked over to the barrier. "OK Ginny take Harry onto the platform." Ginny took Harry's hand and both felt a small tingle in their hands, as they walked towards the barrier, it got more tingly and started to spread through the rest of their bodies. Once everyone was on the platform, Molly looked at Harry and Ginny and saw they were still holding hands. "You can let go of each other now." said Molly.

"I can't let go." said Ginny. "Neither can I." said Harry. The tingling feeling was getting worse and worse, they started to glow a bright gold colour, the glow exploded for miles around. They let go of each other, blushing like mad. "We need to go, the trains leaving." said Ron looking anxious. Harry, Ron, Fred and George all made their way onto the Hogwarts express. Harry found an empty compartment and sat down to relax and watch the landscape go by, he had been in there for a few minutes before Ron came in, "Can I sit in here everywhere else is full" Ron asked. "OK, feel free to sit in here." said Harry. Ron came in and sat down.

"What happened with you and my sister at the station" asked Ron. "I don't know I just felt a weird tingling feeling spreading through my body" Harry replied.

"So I heard you lived with muggles, whats are they like?" asked Ron. "They were horrible, but they have got better now." replied Harry.

"Whats it like living in a wizarding family?" "Probably the same as muggles, but with magic." laughed Ron.

"Oh sorry, well at least there better now." Ron mumbled. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." Harry replied.

"Ok, so how did you get onto the platform." asked Ron. "Sorry its a secret." "OK, never mind."

"Wish I had wizard brothers." said Harry "You wouldn't, I'm the youngest of five, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, being the youngest I've got all their old stuff, I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat." Ron said as he pulled out a fat grey rat, it was fast asleep. "He's called Scabbers, all he does is sleep." said Ron.

"Has he been castrated." asked Harry. "No, why would he have been" asked a pale Ron.

"Well, if you don't he could breed and you could end up with lots of rats around." said Harry.

"Oh that's not good, that must be why there was loads of rats around last year, do you know how to castrate a rat?" asked Ron. "Yes is a spell called Castro" said Harry.

"OK here goes" Ron said as he pulled out a very battered-looking wand, it was very damaged and had the core sticking out of the end. "Hold on Ron" said Harry.

Ron looked at him confused, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his shrunken trunk. "Wait a moment." said Harry. He Re-sized his trunk, opened the lid and climbed in. He quickly created a box and put the woods in, then he made another and put the cores in. He quickly climbed out with the boxes and turned to Ron who was gaping at him.

"Whats all that for?" said Ron. "I want to try making you a wand." said Harry.

"Why I don't want your charity." "It's not charity, I like making things, but haven't had anyone I could make a wand for."

"OK, how does it work?" "Close your eyes and put your hand over the wood box, your magic will guide you to the right wood, then do the same for the core box.

Ron closed his eyes and put his hand over the wood box, his magic started to pull him to a wood, he picked it up and gave it to Harry, then he did the same and gave it to Harry again. He then opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

Harry looked at the core, the the wood then said, "Willow as the wood and unicore tail hair as the core, put your hand over the wood and make a mark where your magic wants." Ron reached over and his magic made him make a mark in the wood.

"Right then wait a moment." Harry said and he pulled out a magic carving knife and chisel. He carved the wand so that it was fatter than normal then told ron to hold it. When he did Harry pulled out a pencil and drew some marks around where he was holding it. Harry then carved out a handle, made a hole through the middle of the wand and put the core inside, he sealed the wand and gave it back to Ron. As soon as Ron touched the wand, sparks flew out of the end.

"Try out the spell now" said Harry. Ron picked up Scabbers, for once the rat woke up, Ron turned to Harry, "so all I have to do is say castro, right." Scabbers was trying with everything he had to get away now. Ron pointed his wand at the frantic rat and said "Castro" Scabbers did a very high pitched squeak and fell asleep again.

A round-faced boy came opened the compartment door, "Have you seen a toad" he said. "No, sorry"

"Oh" said the boy and he left. A few minutes later Ron said "Thanks for the wand." "No problem, I've wanted to make a wand for a while, but I live with muggles."

After a visit from the food trolley they relaxed for a while.

"The twins gave me this spell the otherday, It's meant to make Scabbers yellow. As he pointed his wand at Scabbers, the compartment door opened, the boy who had lost his toad was back, there was a girl with his this time. The girl saw Ron's wand and came in and sat down

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see"

Ron pointed his wand and said, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." nothing happened. "Try Crocus bestia and twirl your wand." Ron pointed his wand at Scabbers and said "Crocus bestia" Scabbers turned bright yellow.

They introduced themselves to the girl called Hermione and after and after a while the girly boy from the robe shop came in with two other boys, after girl-like boy introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and the others as Crabbe and Goyle. After insulting Ron he turned back to Harry, "You'll soon find out some wizarding family's are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks. Now leave"

"You should be more careful or you might go the same way as you parents. Hanging around with poor people like the Weasleys might just rub off on you." Harry and Ron stood up.

"Say that again," said Ron. "Oh, your going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered

Hermione pushed Ron into the corner and said "Unless you get out now."

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." said Malfoy.

Goyle reached towards the chocolate frogs "Out now!" Harry said angrily.

"Gonna make us?" said Crabbe "If I have to" said Harry. Crabbe pulled back a meaty fist and tried to punch Harry, who dodged and raised both hands like he was holding something, suddenly a ball of fire in each. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle started to back away, as soon as they reached the door they jumped out and closed it quickly. Harry sat down, closed his hands and the fires went out.

"What was that." said Ron. "I didn't even see you use your wand." said Hermione

"I didn't use my wand and I'm a elemental." said Harry. Even Hermione looked confused, "Whats a elemental?" Asked Ron.

"Somebody who can control an element, fire, water, air and earth." Harry replied. "So your a fire elemental." said Hermione.

"No, im a full elemental, I can control all the elements."

The journey from then on was quite peaceful, they made it to the school and was waiting to be sorted.

* * *

Castro - Castrate in Latin.


	5. The Sorting and First Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling Does I also do not own Sonic. Saga Does

Harry Potter and Merlin's Ring

Summary: Dying Merlin stores all his magical power and knowledge in a ring. Young Harry Potter finds the ring and puts it on and lives a differant life.

Time-line: Merlin's Time - End of Harry's First Year.

Main pairing is Harry/Ginny/Hermione

Ive rated this M because I am not sure what I will include in this book.

Previously: Harry develops the Emerald Method and his first trip on the Hogwarts Express.

Underlined: Spells

Italic: Thoughts

(Contains Reference's To Sonic)

* * *

"The first years Professor Mcgonagall" said Hagrid. He then turned and left.

Professor Mcgonagall was a elderly witch with a stern expression, she told them to freshen up and then walked into the hall, a few seconds later the doors opened and he and the other first years all started to walk into the great hall for the first time.

There was a old hat on a stool at the end, a slit opened and the hat sung a song, One by they were called up, he waited patiently until his name was called out, amongst the excited whispering he walked up to the hat, sat down on the stool and put the hat on his head, he felt the hats presence in his mind and allowed it inside. A voice appeared in his head, "hmm, you have all the qualities of every house, but I can see that neither you nor your other parts would accept anywhere but GRYFFINDOR" the last word the hat called out and he took off the hat and walked calmly to Gryffindor table.

The Gryffindor's were all cheering, "We've got Potter." He sat next to Ron and waited until everyone else was sorted and the headmaster gave his speech, it was something to do with not going down the third floor corridor, then the food started to appear and he began to eat, he ate as much as he could before Percy Weasley took them all up to the fat lady, gave her the password took them in and then they all were given a tour of the common room and then they went up to their dormitories.

The next morning he woke up and started to change into his uniform, once he was changed he got his staff and morphed it into a wand, it kept the gem and pattern but it still looked similar to a wand. Then he walked down to breakfast, as he was eating he got his timetable and went to lessons, they had Astronomy every Wednesday at midnight, Herbology three times a week, History of Magic was the most boring, in Charms the teacher fell of his books when he said Harry's name and finally he got to Transfiguration.

He reached the classroom and sat down. There was no professor in sight but Harry's mage sense knew the tabby on the desk was an animagus not a real cat, so he looked right at the cat and watched as it transformed into Professor Mcgonagall. Professor Mcgonagall was very strict and told them that any messing around would have to leave the class, they were then shown a impressive piece of transfiguration. They made notes on transfiguration, then Professor Mcgonagall told them to try to change a match into a needle. He pulled out his wand and flicked it at the match instantly turning it into a needle. Professor Mcgonagall saw him and came over, "Well done, Mr. Potter." by the end of the class only he had completed the transfiguration, but Hermione had managed to make it silver and pointy.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was useless, Quirrel and his classroom smelled strongly of garlic and he wouldn't tell them how he defeated the zombie he said he defeated. On Friday he had double potions with the Slytherins. He reached the dungeons and sat down, soon the doors burst open and Snape walked in, "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in my class." After Snape's long and boring speech he did the register, it went fine until he got to Harry's name, "ah yes, Harry Potter our new celebrity."

After he finished calling the register he gave another speech then turned to Harry "Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" asked Snape, "The Draught of Living Death, Sir."

Snape was shocked, "Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar.

"In the stomach of a goat, sir." Snape about to have a heart attack,

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane." Snape asked,

"They are the same plant also called Aconite." He replied,

It was too much and he passed out from shock. When he woke up he turned to Harry "100 points from Gryffindor for verbally attacking a teacher." Then turned around. Harry concentrated and his wand appeared in his hand, he pointed it at Snape under the table and thought "Umbra Imperia." Snape turned back around "300 Points from Slytherin for not helping me." Snape then told them to make a potion to cure boils, Harry worked with Hermione, Snape watched as everyone worked, criticising everyone but Harry because he couldn't and Malfoy because he seemed to like him.

Suddenly a loud hissing filled the room, Harry could see what was happening, Neville had made a mistake and Seamus's cauldron was melting, Harry looked at Snape but seeing that he wasn't going to help he walked over to the cauldron, the potion inside was just about to spill when Harry pointed his wand at it and said "Evanesco" The potion disappeared, "Reparo" the cauldron was repaired. The class was finished. It was the end of the day so he went back to the common room, seeing there was not many people there he went up to the dormitory and went to sleep.

The next day as Harry was eating the newspaper arrived, its had the words,

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST:

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown,

Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

'But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you,' said a Gringotts spokesperson this afternoon.

"_I wonder if that has something to do with not being allowed down the third floor corridor, Oh well I can check that out another time." _Thought Harry.

* * *

Spells:

Umbra Imperia - Shadow Imperious Curse, Details: Invisible, Eyes turn black, can only be broken by a more powerful shadow mage than the caster.

Details on the staff, I noticed I never said what the staff looked like or if it had special ability's so here it is,

Harry's staff is mostly shaped like a larger version of the Elder Wand but it has the patterns and colour of the invisibility cloak. On the top is the Resurrection Stone, a little below the stone is 4 chaos emeralds, they are all a dark green colour. The staff has no true length, it can morph to any length Harry wants it too although there are three main lengths: Normal, this is the same length as Harry is and grows with him, can be used for normal spells and everyday use. Combat, around half the size Harry is, allows for easier movement and more accuracy, also can be used to block swords. Wand, basically it changes to the Elder wand with the stone covering the tip and with the pattern of the cloak.

Wood: Elder,

Cores:

Feather/Fur/Hair: Phoenix Feather (Fawkes), Demiguise Fur, Thestral Hair (Elder wands core).

Liquid: Phoenix Tears (Fawkes), Basilisk Venom.

Other: Dementor Bone.

Magical Gem:

Resurrection Stone.

Chaos Emeralds(4)

Other:

Elder Wand (Absorbed)

True Cloak of Invisibility (Absorbed)

Powers,

Invisibility: Can turn invisible.

Resurection: Can bring people back, requires inhabitable body.

Chaos Control: Extreme speed and strenght.

Chaos Blast: Causes magical explosion.

Indestructible: Cannot be destroyed by anything.

Morphing: Can change shape.

Teleporting: Can come to Harry when he needs it.

Protections:

Anti-Theft,

Anti-Scan,

Anti-Copy.

I will update it as it changes because I may be adding more things to it like I did with the chaos emeralds.


	6. The Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling Does. I also do not own Sonic, Saga Does.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating sooner, I've had one problem after another and when I found the time to write I couldn't find the book. The one time I found the book and tried writing it before it went to the log in screen when I pressed save. Well, here the next chapter.

* * *

Harry Potter and Merlin's Ring

Summary: Dying Merlin stores all his magical power and knowledge in a ring. Young Harry Potter finds the ring and puts it on and lives a different life.

Time-line: Merlin's Time - End of Harry's First Year.

Main pairing is Harry/Ginny

Ive rated this M because I am not sure what I will include in this book.

Previously: The Sorting And First Lessons.

Underlined: Spells

Italic: Thoughts

(Contains Reference's To Sonic)

* * *

Harry heard his alarm go off and he waved his hand causing it to turn off, he got up and waved his hand again making his school uniform appear on him. He then stepped out of his part of the room and shut his curtains before putting a charm on to stop anyone from opening them before he turned and walked down the staircase deep in thought.

Harry had been finding himself more and more annoyed with Malfoy, he was worse than Dudley was before he cast the compulsion charms on him. Luckily the Gryffindor's only had potions with the Slytherin's and even that was better now that Snape was under a shadow imperius curse, with the curse active Snape couldn't say or do a bad thing against and was forced to take and give points and detentions fairly so everyone was beginning to do better at potions, even other years that had been behind were catching up now that he was fair.

But back to Malfoy, he could put up with the 'Boy-Spends-More-Time-On-His-Hair-Than-Most-Girls' if it was only for that one lesson but now they had flying lessons with him as well, he had not bothered with flying on a broom before because he didn't need one. As an air elemental he could simply make the air pick him up and make him fly without using a broom or carpet.

He sighed as he checked the notice again, flying lessons were with the Slytherins and starting on Thursday. Harry grumbled before spinning on his heel and walking out the painting door, he walked into an empty hallway and used the school wards to check around him and the great hall. After being assured that nobody was in either place he stepped into a shadow and stepped out into the Great Hall without a sound.

He waved his hand and summoned his wand into his hand, he then pointed it upwards and focused. Seconds later a white ball of energy began to form on the tip, he opened the Great Hall doors and walked into the corridor. He drew a rune in the air from the fire poked the ball of energy into it, the rune and a quarter of the energy shot into a corner of the wall and began to glow, he repeated the same with the other three corners and then created another ball which he poked into the middle, he then connected each of the four corners to each other and the centre before waving his wand and activated it.

The walls glowed and white barrier appeared before disappearing, he waited and seconds later he felt a presence in his mind. He now would know if somebody stepped past the ward and who it was, he calmly walked back into the hall and shut the door. He then put his wand in his pocket and closed his eyes, he focused on his hand and tried to change it into a Phoenix's wing. He kept trying and a few minutes later he felt it shift into a wing, he opened his eyes and looked at it while focusing on keeping the change.

Instead of the normal fiery red and gold it was a dazzling white that was so bright he had to squint to look at it, he released the transformation and watched as the wing changed back into his arm. He smiled and tried the other arm, he got that quickly and so he tried both at the same time. He found that when he changed one the other changed back and so he began to practice, a few minutes later he felt the headmaster walk past the ward and so he stepped into a shadow and into his dorm. He created a bubble around him and fast forwarded time to a normal time to be getting up.

He then removed the bubble and removed the charm on his curtains before stepping out and making his way to the Great Hall, as he approached the doors he checked his ward. It was still working and he knew he would need practice so he connected it into the castles core. Like with Merlin's ring the founders had placed their magic in an object before death but instead of giving it to an heir like Merlin did they stored the power inside the castle and connected it into the wards giving the castle a protection that was similar to his wards, they however had tied the wards into their bloodlines but added an part that denied access to any heir that wished harm to the students.

* * *

He walked into the hall and sat down at an empty space at the table before grabbing food and heard Ron Weasley arguing with somebody about Quidditch, it was what everybody was arguing about, that or flying. It was quite irritating having to listen to Ron's talk about who was the better Quidditch team and his stories on flying or Hermione's lectures on how to fly, both didn't know when it was time to just be quiet and let others think for theirselves, the arguments between Ron and Dean about football didn't help much either.

Harry was sitting at the table and watching as other peoples owls flew around and gave people letters and packages, he didn't expect any and if he didn't need anything anyway as he could simply create it with ease if he needed but it still made him wonder about his parents, he was still trying to find a way to create body's for them that didn't involve sacrifice or cutting off his own hand which would severely disfigure them anyway.

Harry saw an owl fly other to Neville and drop a package at the table for him. Neville reached over and opened the package, inside was a glass ball that Harry could see had some kind of mind reading charm on it. He had studies how to read peoples minds with legilimency and how to know when people were attacking his mind in the years of his disappearance, he knew the Headmaster and Snape had tried to read his, well Snape couldn't anymore as he had commanded the man to never read peoples minds ever again but he had before then. Also Professor Quirrel had tried as well which was something had would have to keep an eye on.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts before turning back to Neville, 'It's a Remembrall' Neville explained, 'Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh...' Neville's face fell as the Remembrall glowed deep red, '... you've forgotten something'

Neville closed his eyes and tried to remember what he had forgotten and Harry spotted Malfoy and his monkeys walking over with a smirk on his face, he quickly scanned his mind and found he was about to take Neville's Remembrall. He smirked and cast a anti-stealing charm on the Remembrall and linked it to Neville meaning that anybody who tried to steal it would get a thirty volt shock. Harry watched as Malfoy grabbed the glass ball and screamed as small bolts of lightning arc'd around him, he quickly let go and he fell to the floor while the bolts slowly dissipated.

Malfoy got to his feet shakily and said, 'When my father...' Professor McGonagall walked over and said, 'What is the problem here?' before anybody else could speak Malfoy said, 'Longbottom used some curse on me, Professor' Harry turned to McGonagall and said, 'That wasn't a curse, that was a anti-theft charm' McGonagall turned to Malfoy while saying, 'Is this true Mr. Malfoy?' and Harry cast a compulsion charm to make him tell the truth. Malfoy looked at McGonagall and said, 'Yes' McGonagall frowned and said, 'Twenty Points from Slytherin and a detention for attempted theft Mr. Malfoy, come with me' she then turned on her heel and walked out of the room, Malfoy had to run to keep up which left him panting.

* * *

At three-thirty that afternoon Harry shadow walked to a secluded spot in the Hogwarts grounds, he made sure he wasn't seen before beginning walk over to where the flying lesson would be taking place. The weather was clear and there was a small breeze which Harry was quite glad about, it wouldn't be good if on the day of the flying lessons it was dark and pouring with rain or too windy.

As he approached he could see the Forbidden Forests trees swinging ominously, when he arrived Ron and Hermione came walking over from the school, he saw that the Slytherins had already arrived. There was twenty brooms all in a line, they looked very old and he remembered Fred and George Weasley often complaining about them.

A few seconds later Madam Hooch arrived, Madam Hooch was the Hogwarts flying teacher, she had grey hair and yellow eyes which were watching them closely. She walked over and said, 'Well, what are you waiting for? Everybody by a broomstick, come on hurry up' she huffed and waited, Harry walked over to a broom and looked at it, it was an old broom which brought up questions on why the school didn't buy new ones, surely they could afford them with the fifty galleon entrance fee, you could get a basic broom for seven galleons.

When everybody was next to a broomstick Madam Hooch called, 'Place your right hand over your broom and say, "Up"'

'UP' said everybody together, Harry's came to his hand as soon as the word left his mouth and he looked round to see if anybody had done the same, a few people had managed but not many. Hermione's had rolled over and Nevilles was still lying there like a twig, Harry shrugged and turned back to Madame Hooch. She showed the people who hadn't managed to bring there broom to their hands how to call their brooms and then showed them how to mount them.

Harry climbed on and used his air powers to calm all the air around him, Madam Hooch was walking around and correcting their grips of the broomsticks. Harry snickered quietly when she told Malfoy that he had been flying his broom wrong for all his life. When everybody was on their brooms and had the correct grip Madam Hooch walked to the centre of the class.

She then turned to them and said, 'Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard' Harry raised an eyebrow, pushing off hard was a guarantee that somebody would lose control of their broomstick. Madam Hooch continued, 'Keep your broomstick steady, rise a few feet then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle - three - two -'

Before she even had time to finish her sentence Neville shot into the air, he was completely out of control of his broom and was flying higher and higher. Harry waited to see if Madam Hooch would do anything before holding out his hand and whispering, 'Aresto Momentum' Neville slowed down and landed carefully on his feet, everyone was gaping at him and that gave Harry the chance he needed, 'Obliviate' he thought, everyone now thought Neville fell off his broom. Madam Hooch warned them and took him to hospital wing.

Malfoy started laughing and said, 'Did you see his face, the great lump?' the other Slytherins started laughing as well.

'Shut up, Malfoy' snapped Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson, a very ugly girl, if you could call her that, (she looked more like a cross between a dog and a human) smirked and said, 'Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought _you'd _like fat little cry babies, Parvati'

Suddenly Malfoy jumped forwards and grabbed something from the ground, 'Look' he said, 'It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him' Harry frowned as he saw the Remembrall in Malfoy's hand, he shouldn't have been able to steal it, then he realised something Malfoy hadn't stolen the Remembrall he had just picked it up.

Harry sighed and said, 'Give that here, Malfoy', as soon as he spoke everybody went silent and watched to see what would happen, Malfoy gave a nasty smile and said, 'I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect, how about up a tree?'

Harry groaned and shouted, 'Give it _here_!' Malfoy just ignored him and took off, Malfoy could fly well but he had already been flying without a broom for three years and was used to ignoring things like aeroplanes and birds. Malfoy flew up to a tree and yelled, 'Come and get it, Potter!'

Harry smirked and took a step back, _'No!'_ shouted Hermione, 'Madam Hooch told us not move, you'll get us all into trouble' he raised an eyebrow and said, 'If one person moving is going to get everybody into trouble then Malfoy has already done that' and so before Hermione could say anything he jumped onto his broom and flew into the air and towards Malfoy, he slowed down and floated in front of him and said, 'Nobody to help you here Malfoy, I doubt Crabbe or Goyle could even fly without the broom snapping'

Malfoy looked around in panic before shouting, 'Catch it if you can, then!' before throwing the ball into the air, Harry dived at it while commanding the air to throw Malfoy off his broom. He flew at the ball and watched as it flew at the castle, he got closer and closer and just as it was about to smash into the castle wall he snatched it out of the air and did a quick spin before flying back to the others with a grin.

He spotted Malfoy lying on the floor, the bone of one of his arms was bent backwards while the wrist of his other was twisted all the way round, he was rolling around and crying in pain. 'HARRY POTTER! DRACO MALFOY!' a voice suddenly rang out, Harry readied himself with a compulsion charm already at his fingertips, 'Never, in all my time at Hogwarts...' Professor McGonagall said, '...How dare you, might have broken your neck...'

'It wasn't his fault, Professor...'

'Be quiet, Miss Patil'

'But Malfoy...'

'That's enough, Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, now' said Professor McGonagall before she petrified Malfoy and used a charm to make him float after them. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other stupidly before shrugging and walking off to eat.

Harry walked after McGonagall with the charm still bouncing between his fingers like a lightning bolt just itching to get out. She strode into the castle and walked down some corridors until they reached the Hospital Wing, she levitated Malfoy onto the bed and sent a patronus message to Madame Pomfrey, through doors, passages and up winding stairs until they reached the charms classroom, she knocked on the door before opening it and stepping in, 'Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?' Harry tried to think what "Wood" was and the castle wards reacted, suddenly information flooded him about a fifth year student called Oliver Wood, he was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain' Harry though about that for a second before he saw Wood step out of the room

Professor McGonagall turned around and said, 'Follow me, you two' she then led them to an unused classroom, she opened the door and they stepped in. The room was empty except for Peeves who was writing rude words on the blackboard, Harry rolled his eyes and stepped behind the other two and drew his wand, he put it where Peeves could clearly see it and allowed the symbol of the Deathly Hallows to appear and Death Magic to fill the gem, Peeves being a ghost recognised the symbol and significance of the magic and so when Professor McGonagall said, 'Out, Peeves' he took his chance and left the room faster than anyone had ever seen a ghost move.

Professor McGonagall closed the door with a bang and turned to face them before saying, 'Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a Seeker' Wood's face took on a look of delight before he raised an eyebrow and said, 'Are you serious, Proffessor?'

Professor McGonagall nodded and said, 'Absolutely, the boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter' Harry nodded calmly and waited, he wasn't sure what was going on but from what they were saying and the school wards filling him in he supposed he was going to get to be on the Quidditch team. Well at least if they did decide to expel him he could throw them all out of the castle and hire tutors instead.

Professor McGonagall turned back to Wood and said, 'He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive and didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it' When Harry heard the other name the wards quickly filled him in on Ron's brother, he had been Seeker for Gryffindor but left a few years ago.

Wood turned to him, 'Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?' he asked with an extemly overexcited voice. 'Wood's the captain of the Gryffindor team' Professor McGonagall explained when she saw Harry's well faked confused expression. Without waiting for an answer he began to walk around and talk with Professor McGonagall, Harry closed his eyes and commanded the wards to give him everything they had on Quidditch, information poured into him and he quickly sorted it out, he was going to have to build mental shields. With his ability he could throw anybody out of his mind with a thought but it was better to have shields as they helped focus and reduced the affect of the normal imperius curse.

When Wood and McGonagall finished their conversation she turned to him and said, 'I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you' she nodded and smiled before saying, 'Your father would have been proud, he was an excellent Quidditch player himself'

* * *

'You're joking' said Ron, they were at dinner and he had just explained what happened when he left, Ron had not put the food in his mouth yet which Harry was extremly grateful for as he didn't want to be covered in half-chewed pie. 'Seeker? But first yers never play, you must be the youngest house player in about...'

'...a century' Harry said, after finishing a piece of pie, even if Ron had none he was still going to keep his manners. 'Wood told me' Ron gaped at Harry and so he continued, 'I start training next week but don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret' Ron just nodded dumbly.

The Weasley twins spotted Harry and quickly came over, 'Well done' said George quietly, 'Wood told us. We're on the team too, Beaters' Harry nodded.

'I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year' said Fred, 'We haven't won since Charlie lift, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us, anyway got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school'

'Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you' with that Fred and George turned and left, as soon as they were gone Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle appeared. 'Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the muggle's' He looked up and said, 'Finished crying now have you? Bit braver are you with your lackeys to back you up'

Malfoy snarled and said, 'I'd take you on any time on my own. Tonight, if you want. Wizards duel, wands only, no contact' then he snickered and said, 'Never heard of one?' Harry raised the other eyebrow and was about to respond when Ron said, 'Of course he has, I'm his second, who's yours?'

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. 'Crabbe' he decided, 'Midnight all right, we'll meet you in the trophy room, its always unlocked' with that Malfoy turned and strutted away.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron and said, 'Next time let me answer my own questions, I know a lot about the wizarding world, I've been learning everything I can since I was eight years old' Ron looked taken aback and said, 'I'm sorry, I was told that you lived with muggles' Harry shrugged and said, 'I do live with muggles but they live in the wizarding world' what he didn't say was that they were under compulsion charms so powerful that they had more affect than most imperius curses or that they lived in a replication of their house under his manor. He only kept them there so he could use blood wards but as they demonstrated for the first eight years of his life they didn't need to be comfortable.

'Excuse me' came the voice of the most meddling student he had ever met, well apart from himself. He doubted she could use compulsion charms or that she would, she would probably find it immoral. He quickly shook his head to clear his musings and turned to look at her, Ron sighed and said, 'Can't a person eat in peace in this place?' Hermione looked at Harry and said, 'I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying...' Ron frowned and muttered, 'Bet you could' Harry merely raised and eyebrow.

'You mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you' she continued, Harry was quite annoyed, 'Its really none of your buisness' Ron nodded and said, 'Goodbye' and they got up and left.

* * *

It wasn't the best day but it was quite good, he got a place in the Quidditch team which was good if completely unexpected, he had an argument with Ron but sorted that out, another argument with Malfoy and then he was told what he couldn't do. How DARE she tell him what he could and couldn't do, he was his own person not some little follower going out of his way to follow the rules and to think that she thought he would get caught, ha.

He stretched got up out of his bed and pulled his robes on before he calmly waved his wand while thinking, 'Somnus' three invisible jets of light shot out and struck, Neville, Dean and Seamus causing them to fall deeper asleep. Harry walked over to Ron and said, 'It's time to go' Ron nodded and they walked down the stairs. At least he could obliviate anyone that caught him if he was desperate.

As they entered the common room a lamp turned on revealing a frowning Hermione Granger, Ron hissed, 'You! Go back to bed!' Hermione frowned and snapped, 'I almost told your brother, Percy, he's a Prefect, he'd put a stop to this' Harry growled, this girl was annoying. He pushed Ron out of the portrait hole and followed.

Hermione ran after them while saying, 'Don't you care about Gryffindor or do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup and you'll lose all the points I got from...' Harry growled and hissed, 'Be quiet' she huffed and turned to leave when she realised that the Fat Lady had left her portrait leaving her no way to get back in. 'What am I going to do now?' she wailed. Harry shrugged and led Ron away.

'I'm coming with you' said Hermione as she ran after them, 'You are not' said Ron, Harry rolled his eyes and said, 'You can come but if you two continue to argue I will silence you' both went quiet and so he walked on. Soon they met Neville who was also locked out and they all made their way to the trophy room, they waited and soon Ron said, 'He's late, maybe he chickened out' Harry shook his head and said, 'We need to leave quickly, he set us up' as he finished speaking a voice said, 'Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner'

Harry gestured to them and hurried them out into a corridor while wandlessly silencing the floor, they rushed down a corridor and heard Filch give chase. The corridor was a dead end with a locked door at the end, without missing a beat he waved his wand and muttered, 'Alohomora' the lock glowed gold and opened, they rushed in and Harry whispered, 'Keep quiet and he might think were not in here' suddenly Harry gasped and muttered, 'Stupefy' a huge blast of red light shot out his wand and they all turned to see it strike a Cerberus which glowed and fell down, unconscious.

They quickly made their way back to the Fat Lady and ran over, 'Where on earth have you all been?' she asked, apart from Harry they were all in their dressing gowns. 'Pig snout' said Harry and the portrait opened, he was the only one that was still calm after all that had happened and was quite amused at the terrified expressions on the others faces.

'What do they think their doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in the school?' said Ron, 'If any dog needs exercise, that one does' he continued. Hermione huffed and said, 'You don't use you eyes, any of you, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?' Harry nodded and said, 'A trapdoor but there are spells that could simply knock it out with enough power. What he didn't say was that the amount of power needed was around the power of him, the Dark Lord Voldemort and Proffessor Dumbledore.

She glared at him and said, 'I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed, or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed' With that she turned and stormed away. Ron gaped at her and said, 'No, we don't mind, you'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you'

Harry simply ignored him, too deep in thought to hear, whatever it was guarding was pretty important. With a smile Harry asked the wards, they came back telling him everything about the area and what was inside. There was a few rooms guarding but they wouldn't stop a determined first year let alone an adult witch or wizard and so with that thought he turned and left for bed.

* * *

Harry's faveriot spell is the compulsion charm, its not as drastic as the imperius and still leaves the victim control over most of themselves. The compulsion charm is illegal and each use is 1 year in Askaban Prison.

People he's used it on, the Dursleys, Ron and Hermione, Malfoy and others...


	7. The Troll, Animagus And A Three Way Bond

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling Does. I also do not own Sonic, Saga Does.

* * *

Harry Potter and Merlin's Ring

Summary: Dying Merlin stores all his magical power and knowledge in a ring. Young Harry Potter finds the ring and puts it on and lives a different life.

Time-line: Merlin's Time - End of Harry's First Year.

Main pairing is Harry/Ginny/Hermione

**THIS HAS BECOME A HARRY/GINNY/HERMIONE STORY BY DECISION OF POLL VOTES, SORRY FOR ANYONE WHO DIDN'T VOTE  
**

Ive rated this M because I am not sure what I will include in this book.

Previously: The Duel

Underlined: Spells

(Contains Reference's To Sonic)

* * *

Harry Potter and Merlins Ring

Chaper 7: The Troll, Animagus And A Three Way Bond

Harry groaned as his alarm woke him up, it was five O'clock in the morning. He always got up at this time as he didn't need much sleep, wizards didn't need as much sleep asmuggles because of there magic and the more powerful the wizard the less sleep they needed. That was why Professor Dumbledore seemed to be always awake, he only needed a few hours sleep each night. Harry didn't need to sleep as his core had one thousand times as much magic as Professor Dumbledore and each reserve had another two hundred times.

The only reason Harry slept was to keep his reserves at full and to make himself seem less powerful he actually was. Luckily for him Diagon Alley incident had been passed off as a rumor and he had removed the memories of the people that had been there, It was rather simple, at the end of his training as a time-mage he had gone back and removed them as soon as his past self went into Gringott's.

Harry used the wards to scan the Great Hall and when he found it empty he stepped into a shadow and appeared inside. Harry levitated the tables into the air with a wave of his hand and conjured a rug with another, he closed his eyes and focused on his right arm, he shifted it into a wing and then focused on his left arm. As soon as his left arm changed into a wing his right shifted back into an arm, Harry shifted his left arm to change back and sat down, if he turned one arm to a wing the other changed back, he began to contemplate the problem.

Suddenly it came to him and he focused on both and they turned into wings, Harry sighed in relief and changed them back. Next he took off his shoes and socks and began on his feet, he focused on his right foot and then on a talon and then both and his foot changed into a phoenix's talon. It was very weird to look at a tiny claw where a foot should be, he changed it back and began on his left. Soon he could turn both feet separately then he tried to do both at the same time, he could feel them change and he grinned.

After that he focused on both his arms and feet and managed to change all at once, with that done he focused on the body. He managed to turn his body into the body of a Phoenix and felt someone cross the wards, he quickly changed back and summoned his wand. He changed it into his staff and tapped it on the floor, a white glow appeared around the walls of the Hall signifying that time was frozen outside.

With time frozen Harry had all the time he needed to finish the transformation, Harry sat back down and began to focus. He shifted his body back and forth from Human to Phoenix for a few minutes before trying everything except his head, he felt himself shrink and change. He changed back and forth for a few minutes before trying the hardest part, the head. It was hardest because when you changed the first time the animal would try to take control of you, most people gave up trying to keep control and had to have another person reverse them but Harry had all the time he needed, literally.

He focused on changing and felt his body shrink and reshape into a phoenix's body, as soon as the transformation was complete he felt a powerful presence attack his mind. Now the ministry always put on their guides that you had to fight the presence, while that would work it would destroy the powers of the animal you were transforming into, so if he did that he would lose the phoenix's fire travel, healing tears and all their other powers.

Instead he did what only a few pureblood families knew, he incorporated the presence into his mind. When he felt the phoenix's powers activate he transformed back into his human body and looked himself over, luckily he didn't have any physical changes so he transformed back.

Now he had another problem, how was he going to use his phoenix abilities? As if listening to his thoughts Xineohp appeared in a burst of fire and landed next to him before chirping, 'Hello, Harry, I am here to train your phoenix powers'

Harry tried to give a smile which was difficult when you have a beak instead of a mouth and he replied, 'Thank-you, do we start now or later?'

Xineohp gave a birdly shrug and chirped, 'It would be better to start now, if you have the energy'

Harry nodded and said, 'I'm ready'

Xineohp jumped into the air and replied, 'You need to practice flying with wings before you can use your powers'

Harry nodded and jumped into the air only to crash headfirst into the floor in an ungraceful heap, Xineohp laughed and he got back up. Harry jumped into the air and beat his wings, he managed to stay in the air for a few seconds before crashing again. He kept practicing and soon he could fly with ease, it was fun and he felt free but soon he flew over to Xineohp and landed.

Xineohp nodded and said, 'You can fly well but keep practicing, you will find you can fly better on a broom now' Harry nodded and Xineohp continued, 'First we will practice fire travel, step one focus on where you want to be, focus on the other side of the hall and tell me when your ready for the next step'

Harry focused and when he was sure he had it he nodded and said, 'I'm ready'

Xineohp nodded and said, 'Step two, think about fire and imagine it being around you and over there, make sure to keep focusing on where you want to be'

Harry began to think and when he was ready he said, 'Ready'

Xineohp jumped into the air and said, 'Now when your ready jump and then imagine being over there'

Harry nodded and jumped, as soon as he thought about it flames burst into fire around him and he found himself over at the other side of the hall.

Xineohp appeared next to him and said, 'With practice you will be able to do it with a thought and maybe even in your human form, next we will practice healing tears'

With a burst of fire Xineohp disappeared and reappeared seconds later with a large black dog in his grip, he placed it down and opened its mouth. He turned to Harry and said, 'Cry tears into his mouth' Harry nodded and cried, as soon as the tears began to touch the dogs tongue it began to heal, although he didn't know it he just gave both hope and life to a dying Sirius Black.

After the dog was healed and Xineohp had taken him back to where he was Xineohp reappeared and said, 'There is nothing else I can train you in, your strength and song will come naturally. When you have a burning day which happens every once a year it will take a week to get to how old you used to be'

Harry nodded and with another burst of fire Xineohp went back home. He changed into human form and conjuring a bed, he then lay down and fell asleep.

When Harry woke he got up, vanished the bed and summoned his staff. As soon as he held it he tapped it to restart time and shadow walked into his dorm, he then fast forwarded time to when it was time to get up and went to the Great Hall.

* * *

As Harry ate the thoughts of a Cerberus in the castle plagued him, why if they needed something safe keep it in a school. The door had a very weak locking charm that a normal first year could have unlocked without a second thought and while the dog was large there was quite a few people that knew that any music would make them sleep. Harry sighed, the puzzling thing was that the centre room was empty.

According to the wards it was guarding nothing, an empty room, why? Harry was confused.

All Ron said was, 'It's either really valuable or really dangerous' how obvious was that, he sighed and thought, 'Why do my friends have to be morons'

Neither Neville or Hermione seemed to care what was under the door but Neville couldn't speak without stuttering almost as much as Quirrel and if he tried to speak about it he would get a three hour lecture about how he should leave other peoples business alone, ironic as she never did herself.

* * *

A week later and Harry had practiced his phoenix form until he could do everything in his human form as well, he also found out that he was immune to fire when he accidentally set fire to his robes the first time he tried flame travel in human form. To do flame travel in human form he just had to focus on not burning things when he traveled.

He was sitting at breakfast when the owls came, again he wasn't expecting anything and so it came as a surprise when seven owls flew over, six carrying a large parcel between them and another carrying a letter dropped off their loads in front of him.

He opened the letter and read it over with a large grin,

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand_

_But I don't want everybody knowing you've_

_got a broomstick or they'll all want one._

_Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the_

_Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your_

_first training session._

_ Professor M. McGonagall_

Harry quickly took the parcel and took it out of the hall before anybody could notice, halfway across the Entrance Hall he found himself blocked by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy snatched the package and said, 'That's a broomstick. You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first-years aren't allowed them' He threw the parcel at Harry who caught it with ease.

Harry smirked and said, 'Is that jealousy I see on your face, are you sad that your not allowed a broom, eh Malfoy' Malfoy turned pink but before he could reply Professor Flitwick appeared, 'Not arguing, I hope, boys?' he asked.

Malfoy saw a chance for revenge and said, 'Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor' Flitwick nodded and said, 'Yes, yes, that's right, Professor McGonagall told me about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?

Harry smiled and said, 'A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir' by now Malfoy's smirk had changed to a look of horror and so he continued, 'I should thank Malfoy for it, if he hadn't thrown that ball I would never have got on the team' Malfoy turned pink and Harry walked off.

* * *

Harry walked in and Hermione Granger walked over, 'So I suppose thats a reward for breaking the rules'

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, 'No, its a reward for getting on the team' he then walked off before she could reply.

He carried the parcel up to his bed and vanished the wrapping paper with a wave of his hand, he then took the broom out and smiled, they were worth quite a lot. He pointed his finger under the name and a his name appeared in gold underneath.

* * *

At seven O'clock Harry climbed onto his broom and flew through a shadow into the stadium, he flew high and flew around the pitch for a few minutes until he heard Wood shout, 'Hey, Potter, come down!'

Harry flew down and jumped off his broom, he looked at Wood and saw that he was carrying a wooden crate. 'Very nice, I see What McGonagall meant, you really are a natural. I'm going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining the team practice three times a week' Wood then opened the crate to reveal four types of ball,

'Right, now Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers'

Harry nodded and Wood continued to explain. Soon Wood had gone over everything again and Harry walked back to the castle.

* * *

Harry was now extremely glad of his time control ability, with homework, Quidditch practice, classes and sleeping he would not have any time otherwise. He was now trying to create a spell that could be used on a quill to make it write what he wanted, he could use the levitation charm to do it but that required concentration. With the spell he was making he could write all his homework just by thinking what he wanted to write.

It had another use as well, if he used it while he read a book it would write the book as he read it meaning that the anti-copying charms would not work against it. He could also record anything he wanted with a mere thought, there was so many possibilities he had to get it finished.

He had been at Hogwarts for two months now, it was better than the Dursleys had been before but not as good as being at his own manor. He found it too busy around the castle, there was hardly any peace but then what do you expect with children and a castle.

* * *

After making his way to Charms he sat down and waited, today they were learning about making things fly, he had been doing for years so he wasn't as excited about that, he was more excited about the people making mistakes and blowing things up, that was much more exciting.

After everyone was ready Professor Flitwick put them into pairs to practice the spell, he gave Ron a look of pity when he was paired with Hermione Granger, she was clever but stuck to the rules too much. Harry pointed his wand at the feather and levitated it up to the celing to fast to be seen, nobody noticed the white blur.

Harry sighed and slowly levitated his feather around the roof unnoticed, he levitated it behind Flitwick's head causing him to sneeze but still not notice. Harry huffed and Seamus prodded his causing it to burst into fire, without realising he flicked his wrist and a jet of water shot out. Seamus gaped and Harry realised what he had done, before Seamus could say anything Harry waved his hand and thought, 'Obliviate' a white glow appeared and Seamus blinked in confusion.

Harry turned back as Professor Flitwick began to clap as he said, 'Oh, well done! Miss Granger's done it' Harry sighed and thought, 'Why is it that even when I levitate it next to him he doesn't notice but when she does it he notices immedietly' While he didn't hate Hermione Granger, he thought she would be a good friend if she tried but she could be a bit annoying and bossy.

As they walked out Ron said, 'It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly' Harry saw her run away crying and he turned and hurried after her ignoring Ron's shouts.

* * *

Harry followed Hermione into a bathroom and over to her, she looked up, 'What do you want?' she spat, he waved his hand at the door and put an alert charm around, unlike the ward he created in the Great Hall corridor this would only last a few hours instead of until he stopped it.

Harry smiled at her sadly and said, 'I'm sorry about what Ron said' she looked at him hopefully and said, 'Do you mean that?'

He nodded and said, 'Yes, you were trying to help, Ron just doesn't like you'

She nodded and said, 'What about you?'

He smiled and said, 'I don't mind you but I don't like being bossed around, I've lived on my own since I was eight and so I'm used to doing my own thing without having people telling me what to do'

Her eyes widened and she said, 'You live on your own, whats that like?'

He grinned and said, 'It's nice to be able to do whatever I want but can get lonely, I spent eight years in a cupboard with only my abusive family for company and over another three years alone in an empty manor, my social skills have suffered a lot, the only reason I made friends with Ron was because I was desparate'

She looked sad and said, 'What happened to your family?'

He shrugged and said, 'I sealed them in a copy of there house underground, there's enough food and water for them to live for two hundred years' Normally he would have obliviated her by now but for some reason he had the urge to tell her everything, while he thought about it he had felt the same with Ginny Weasley.

Hermione smiled and said, 'If I try to be less bossy would you be my friend?'

Harry winked and said, 'I don't mind you suggesting what I could do just try not to order me around, as for being friends I'd like that'

She smiled before pulling him into a hug, he wrapped his arms around her gently and smiled before pulling back to look in her eyes. Before he realised what he was doing he lent forward and kissed her, her eyes widened before she closed them and lent into the kiss, it only lasted a few seconds and neither noticed the brilliant white lights coming out of their body's or the one joining from further away neither did they notice them beginning to merge. They were both grinning when they pulled back, she breathlessly said, 'Wow'

Harry smiled back and said, 'Hermione, I havn't known you long and I will admit that I havn't been that nice to you but would you be my girlfriend?' Her eyes widened and she said, 'Why, your Harry Potter, you could have any girl in the school yet you ask me?'

Harry smiled and said, 'I want a girlfriend that I like and can come to love, not just somebody who's pretty, the fact that your pretty comes as a bonus'

She looked down and said, 'I'm not pretty, my hairs a mess, my teeth are two large...'

Harry put a finger to her lips and said, 'Unless you haven't noticed your not the only one with messy hair and I don't mind your teeth but if they matter to you I can shrink them, I spent three years learning everything I could about magic'

She looked at him hopefully and said, 'Can you shrink them, please?' He nodded and waved his wand, her teeth shrunk to perfect size and he smiled and said, 'Perfect'

She let go of him and walked over to a mirror, when she saw her teeth she squealed, jumped into his arms and kissed him. He smirked and said, 'Is that a yes or no?'

She smiled and seemed to think for a second before saying, 'Yes!'

He kissed her and suddenly the white light reappeared and began to pulse, suddenly the lights combined into one and out of their heads came a blue light, they merged into one with another blue light that came with the white and a gold light shot out of their body's and from further away, Harry's was so large that it seemed to bathe the whole room in gold, they combined and Hermione's and the other persons grew to the same size, next a series of multicoloured lights shot out of each linked into each others gold lights and they all pulsed seven times before disappearing.

They looked at each other wide eyed before Hermione said, 'Your the heir of Merlin, the founders and many other wizards, own Hogwarts, have more abilities than most and you still go to school?'

Harry shrugged and said, 'Its easier to protect the place when I'm here, the Headmaster doesn't do the job very well'

She nodded but before she could respond the charm alerted him to a presence just a there was a loud crash and a troll stepped in, it raised its club at them but before it could attack Harry drew his wand and transformed it into a combat staff, unlike in normal staff mode it was only half the size of Harry with identical looks, that way it was easier to move unlike the large thing while still having the power of a staff.

Harry waved his staff and sent a stunner at it, it struck but the troll seemed unafected, he saw Hermione do the same before he said in his head, 'It must have some kind of armour'

Unexpectedly Hermione's voice came into his head the next second, 'I was thinking the same, I think it would be better to concentrate on defeating the troll.

Harry nodded and thought, 'Umbra Avada Kedavra' a jet of weak black light shot out and blasted the troll into a wall, Hermione followed it up with the same which knocked it out.

Harry turned to Hermione as his staff changed back into a wand and he said, 'We need to get you and Ginny a staff, since I doubt that Death made the Hallows then I hope the instructions on how to make more are in there vault.

Hermione nodded and said, 'Even if there not I'm sure all three of us could find the spells they used' Harry nodded and said, 'We better go or else they will find us with the troll'

Hermione nodded and together they stepped into the shadows back to the common room.

* * *

The choice of animagus forms was not random, he will have one for each year from first to fifth year.

Phoenix = First Year

Basilisk = Second Year

Griffin = Third Year

Hungarian Horntail = Forth Year

Thestral = Fifth Year

If you must know, the reason I didn't do the whole explanation is because it would waste time, if you don't already know what Quidditch is then why are you reading Harry Potter Fanfiction.


	8. Voldemort's Short Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling Does. I also do not own Sonic, Saga Does.

* * *

Harry Potter and Merlin's Ring

Summary: Dying Merlin stores all his magical power and knowledge in a ring. Young Harry Potter finds the ring and puts it on and lives a different life.

Time-line: Merlin's Time - End of Harry's First Year.

Main pairing is Harry/Ginny/Hermione

Ive rated this M because I am not sure what I will include in this book.

Previously: The Troll, Animagus And A Three Way Bond

Underlined: Spells

(Contains Reference's To Sonic)

* * *

Harry Potter and Merlins Ring

Chapter 8: Voldemort's Short Return

As soon as they appeared in the common room he knew something was wrong, he immediately scanned the school with the wards and detected Quirrel in a chamber deep inside the school, his eyes widened as he recognised the object he was holding. He heard Hermione suddenly cry out and grab her head just before a wave of magical energy flashed through the walls.

Harry summoned his staff and froze time before obliviating the wide-eyed watching students, he then apperated Hermione to her room and placed her on the bed before casting a time freezing ward and an notice-me-not around her. He apperated to Ginny found her lying on the floor, he quickly picked her up and quickly did the same to her as he did with Hermione.

He apperated to his room and froze time, he hadn't expected a battle so soon. He focused and created a hooded robe from shadows, he then created a trim from unmeltable ice and enchanted it to repair itself, be see through from the inside but not out and to silence anything except his voice which he changed to a more dark ominous tone and then created a lining of thin crystal which he enchanted to do the same as the chaos emeralds as well as putting up and invisible shield, he cast another spell and small flames appeared around the robe. He then created some boots which he enchanted with the same as the robes.

He unfroze time, pulled his hood over his face and shifted his staff to combat mode as he went to apperate, his eyes widened when he found that he couldn't, Dumbledore must have put more wards around the chamber! He scowled, putting wards inside Hogwarts was made illegal for anyone but a Hogwarts heir so that nobody could try to take over the school.

Harry frowned then realised, wards couldn't stop flame-travel, well at least normal wards couldn't, there was some black magic ones that could. Harry focused and was engulfed in flames before he dissapeared.

He reappeared in a burst of flame in the chamber, Quirrel's body lay on the floor and the door was open, Harry snarled before he burst into flames and appeared in the third floor corridor, he turned himself invisible and saw Voldemort run out of the door to the chamber. He followed the man making sure to not let anything get into their way, when they reached the Entrance Hall he dissapeared in flames again and reappeared in front of the door, he turned off his invisibility and waved his staff at the doors which glowed before the handles and crack between the doors dissapeared.

Harry turned to face Voldemort who shouted, 'Avada Kedavra' Harry moved aside, although the goblin thing said the cloak should keep him alive when in use he did not want to test it because there might be side effects. Harry sent a blasting curse at Voldemort who dodged, the curse struck the staircase he was standing on which exploded knocking him to the floor. Voldemort shielded against the shrapnel and sent another killing curse at Harry who burst into flames and reappeared in front of Voldemort, he sent a banishing curse at Voldemort which shattered his shield and sent him flying down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

Harry jumped and flew towards Voldemort who had just ran into the Great Hall, he dodged a killing curse and thought, 'Umbra Nex' Voldemort dodged the black beam of light that shot from his staff and shouted, 'Sectumsempra' Harry waved his staff and it was deflected as Voldemort was knocked backwards while he was casting a blasting curse, as he was knocked backwards the curse hit the roof above the door causing it to collapse on Harry.

Harry saw it coming and burst into flames, he reappeared on top of the staff table and put up a powerful shield before shouting, 'Umbra Nex' he then thought, 'Accio' Voldemort dodged the curse and was knocked across the room by the rubble Harry had summoned. Harry smirked, 'Umbra Nex, Umbra Nex, Umbra Nex' Voldemort threw himself to the floor to avoid the curses which hit the wall behind him and exploded. Harry's shield was struck by the rubble which buried him, he burst into flames again.

Harry reappeared on top of the rubble and tapped his staff on the floor, a huge crack formed across the room and lava poured out, Voldemort's eyes widened and he conjured a shield before shouting, 'Avada Kedavra' Harry dodged the curse and shouted, 'Umbra Nex, Umbra Incendia, Umbra Diffinda' Voldemort dodged the curse and sent a jet of water at the flames and put up a shield for the cutting curse.

The flames were unaffected by the water but were stopped by the shield, however this weakened it and a the cutting curse while weakened by the shield still hit Voldemort giving him a long cut along his arm. Harry smirked, 'Tergeo' Voldemort laughed at the spell meant to siphon liquid away however this proved to a mistake as his blood began to be siphoned out of his body. Voldemort desperately raised his wand to the roof and shouted, 'Confringo_'._

Harry's eyes widened as the roof collapsed and he sighed as he burst into flames, he reappeared in front of Voldemort, 'Depulso' Voldemort was knocked into a wall and Harry walked over, 'As much fun as this has been I'm afraid people will notice soon so goodbye, Umbra Nex' The black beam of light struck Voldemort and his body slumped down his soul quickly left, he never noticed the slight smirk on Voldemort's face as he died. Harry sighed, 'And now I have to clean this mess up, Reparo' He waved his staff and the room repaired itself.

He searched the mans pockets and found the Philosopher's Stone, he pointed his wand at Voldemort's body and conjured a box, he placed Voldemort inside and shrunk the box down to the size of a match box before placing it in his pocket.

Harry flame traveled up to the room with Quirrel and placed the staff on his chest, he then focused and the man gasped as he came back to life, 'Obliviate' The mans eyes whitened and Harry flame traveled him back up to his office and left him there.

He checked on Hermione and Ginny then apperated to his room and placed Voldemort's body in his trunk. Harry then went over to his bed and relaxed, it had been a very long day.

* * *

Hope you liked it, I spent a long time rewriting this chapter and finally decided to go with this one. If anyone thinks Voldemort was too easy to defeat then I'll tell you now that was Voldemort just after he had just come back, he hadn't had enough time for his magical core to gather energy.

Anyone saying Voldemort needs to be the same power level - He will be just not yet, lets just say Merlin isn't the only one who made a object with power and knowledge...

Sorry that this is short but I will be writing much more now.

Jakh33


	9. News and a preview

**Prologue**

* * *

Its been a long, long time and I'm sorry I haven't updated I just couldn't think of where to go with the story and every time I released a new chapter I felt like I was somehow getting worse, so I've decided to start again and rewrite it, I've thought over the story lines in my head and got a fairly good idea of where I'm going to go with the story. Hopefully now I will also be able to write better.

This is an first version of what shall be the prologue of the rewrite, its not great but its a start.

* * *

Merlin Manor - Unknown Time

Merlin stood on the balcony of his manor staring out across the vast expanse of lands that surrounded the manor. He had lived for a very long time and had been witness to both the rise and the fall of Camelot, he had fought against some of Camelot's most powerful enemies and yet even through all that he had not held as much fear in his heart as he did now.

He could feel something approaching, something that possessed great power and radiated unspeakable evil so much that even being miles away he could feel it chilling his bones, he knew as soon as he had first felt it that his time would be up, he was powerful but he could not fight against this even with all his power.

A flash of light brought him out of thoughts and he saw a stream of energy colliding with his wards, he knew he had little time before they became drained and they would take far too long to recharge. Merlin turned and swiftly walked through his manor, he reached the back door within minutes and headed towards back of the garden chanting as he went.

As he continued deeper into the gardens he saw the energy colliding with the wards was racing up over them, it had gone over half way and would soon overpower the wards. He hurried and reached his destination, a glowing circle was marked in the ground, lined with runes it appeared to radiate with energy, he raised his hand and a staff appeared in it.

Merlin's staff was as tall as he was, made of a white wood with golden lines running across the wood to form a swirling pattern, all the lines met at the top where they touched onto parts of a glowing blue crystal, it radiated with power. Merlin raised it above his head then slammed it down into the ground embedding it into the centre of the circle, the blue crystal began to glow with a blinding light and then a beam shot up into the air.

Merlin began to chant and the lines of the circle lit up with energy, symbols began to form out of the lines and different parts began to light up, the entire circle slowly began to move and then began to revolve around Merlin, a wave of power exploded across the ground and formed another two circles larger than the one which Merlin stood within they each had different runes which began to glow and link with the inner circle.

As Merlin worked however the energy encompassed the wards and finally with a loud screeching sound they were overcome and collapsed. Merlin shuddered but did not stop his chanting, he could see a dark shape floating towards him.

It landed in front of the circle and Merlin could now see it was in fact a man in a dark cloak, he could not see into its hood however a pair of red eyes stared back at him from inside. Merlin without stopping his chant raised his other hand and a stream of fire shot out towards the man who raised a dark cloaked hand and absorbed the fire straight into himself.

"Do not bother old man, your power is no match for me" said the cloaked man, the voice sounded young to Merlin and it was not one he had ever heard before. He did not however bother with a response and instead continued his chanting.

"Enough!" said the cloaked man and a burst of energy shot out of his hand towards Merlin who finally stopped chanting. Suddenly the energy was pulled off its course and was pulled into the staff, it shot into the ground and the circles lit up, finally the circles collapsed their energy heading straight into the staff leaving nothing on the ground.

Merlin took hold of the staff and pulled it from the ground, the stranger raised both hands and lightning began to arc off them, "Put the staff down" he commanded but Merlin ignored him, instead he pointed the staff at him and finally spoke, "You were correct before, I do not have the power to defeat you I knew that from when you first appeared, however I can do this!" Merlin thrust the staff forward and a beam of energy struck the stranger before he could react, the energy spread out to cover him and he gave a scream of rage as he seemed to be pulled backwards by an invisible force.

As he was pulled away he fired a curse at Merlin, he could not avoid it without breaking the spell before it was complete and so he held on as the curse struck him. Finally the stranger was flung backwards before the air seemed to explode and he vanished cast into a new dimension which he could not leave, having attacked Merlin his magic had contributed to the creation of the dimension and could not be used to break it.

Merlin stumbled down as he finally felt both the effects of the curse and magical exhaustion from creating an entire dimension. He knew he had little time before the curse killed him however so he had to work quickly, stabbing his staff into the ground a new circle exploded outwards and began to glow. Merlin began a slow, fatigued chant as he worked, he removed a ring from his pocket it was gold with plain patterns in it he threw it into the air and it began to float above the crystal of his staff.

He managed to complete his chant and the ring began to glow with a golden color, finally he smiled and collapsed to the floor. His body vanished and the ring began to glow even brighter before the circle imploded the energy rushing into the ring and vanishing the golden glow following it. Finally the ring fell perfectly balanced on top of the crystal of the staff not even a stray wind daring to blow it off.

* * *

In another dimension a powerful being began to plot his escape from a prison that he himself had helped to build.

* * *

Well hope you all enjoyed that view of whats to come and hope to hear from some of you soon!


	10. Rewrite

Okay, the new story is up "Harry Potter and Merlin's Ring - The Rewrite" not sure about posting links so 8713519 is the story ID.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy the rewrite and hopefully it goes better then the original.

Jakh33


End file.
